Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems are an example of solid state lighting and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, and contain no lead or mercury. In many applications, one or more LED dies or chips are mounted within an LED package or on an LED module, which may make up part of a lighting unit, lamp, or bulb. The lighting system typically also includes one or more power supplies to power the LEDs.